Elastomers are commonly used as sealing materials in downhole applications because of their ability to seal to surfaces that are rough or include imperfections. Applications for such seals include tubular systems employed in earth formation boreholes such as in the hydrocarbon recovery and carbon dioxide sequestration industries. The elastomers however can degrade at high temperatures and high pressures and in corrosive environments. Thus, the industry is always receptive to improved materials, apparatus, and methods for deploying the same in wellbores to perform various functions, such as filing annular spaces, isolating zones, and providing seals.